Gold Digger
by timeless-age
Summary: Hanna was one of the Nugget Bridge trainers, until she met Greg. But she didn’t know that he was the son of the infamous Gary Oak… (Set about twenty years after Ash become champion)
1. Hanna

**Gold Digger**

_Hanna was one of the Nugget Bridge trainers, until she met Greg. But she didn't know that he was the son of the infamous Gary Oak… (Set about twenty years after Ash become champion)_

Chapter one: Nugget Bridge

A high-pitched beeping filled the bedroom as the alarm went off. Hanna turned over and switched it off.

Three seconds later she fell asleep again. This time a high pitched squeaking filled the room. She mumbled and sat up, her eyes still closed.

"Eevee, shutup." She said.

A brown mouse like pokémon licked her face.

Hanna reluctantly opened her eyes and rolled out of bed.

She stood up and glanced around her cramped room. The single "bed" – which was really just a mattress on a large crate – took up half the room, a desk crammed with pokémon magazines and books took up half the remaining amount of space, and her clothes were thrown messily around the floor. She didn't have enough space for a wardrobe.

"I really need to get a bigger room." She remarked.

She looked at the white singlet she had worn to bed, it would do for today. She rolled on a pair of tight jeans and slipped on her sandals. Flicking back her shiny blue streaked hair, she picked up the two poke balls lying on her desk and returned eevee to his.

Outside it was raining, looking back at her tiny one roomed house, Hanna headed to Cerulean. She stopped in the pokecentre and had breakfast there before moving onto Nugget Bridge. James was looking angry when she arrived.

"You're half and hour late! What would we have done if some trainers had come by?" He shouted.

"No trainers did come by," Replied Hanna, "Where am I in the line up today?"

"Last, now go!" Said James, still simmering.

Hanna waited on the bridge in the rain until noon before any trainers came. When at last one did come, she noticed that he looked different from the other trainers. She watched him with interest as he successfully fought the four trainers previous to her in the line up.

He fought well, he didn't push his pokémon too far, or over and underestimate them.

He looked at her contemptuously when he discovered she was the last trainer.

"A female is your best trainer?" He said scornfully when he saw her, "No wonder my dad says Nugget Bridge is going to the dogs."

"I may be female, but my pokémon are just as strong as yours." Said Hanna proudly.

"Sure, punk. Can I beat you now?" He said, and Hanna felt her blood rise.

"You can try," She said, "Geodude, go,"

"Jolteon, I choose you." Shouted the trainer.

A yellow mouse like pokémon with spiky fur appeared.

"Jolteon, double kick." Said the trainer.

"Geodude, dig," Said Hanna.

Her rocky pokémon dug a hole and then rose up underneath Jolteon. The yellow pokémon was sent flying and fell down to the ground with a yelp.

The trainer grimaced, "Jolteon, back, you did well. Bulbasaur, go."

"Geodude, harden," Cried Hanna.

"Bulbasaur, vine whip, it's weak to grass." Said the trainer.

Hanna watched as Geodude fainted.

"Eevee, Go!" She shouted.

Her eevee appeared from his pokeball and whimpered at the sight of the Bulbasaur.

"Eevee, quick attack." Said Hanna.

"Bulbasaur, leach life!" Cried the trainer.

Eevee hit the bulbasaur in a more so fast it could barely be seen, but then the bulbasaur seemed to be sucking the energy out of Eevee. Eevee fell to the ground.

"Return, Eevee." Said Hanna wearily; it wasn't often that a trainer could make her pokémon faint.

James hurried up to the trainer, "Welcome to Nugget Bridge, you have just beaten our final trainer. You deserve a nugget. However I'm not going to give it to you unless you join team rocket…"

The trainer looked at James.

"I think I see Giovanni behind you," He said quietly.

James twisted around to look behind him and the trainer punched him in the face, he fell like a stone to the ground.

The trainer bent down to search through James' pockets for the nugget.

"Oi!" Yelled Hanna, "You can't do that, you know the rules. Once a trainer beats the five trainers he has to beat the member of team rocket to get the nugget."

The trainer looked up at her, his hood obscured his face, but he seemed familiar.

"I need the money, you don't understand." He said.

"It's the rules."

"You stupid team rockets don't understand anything, do you? I need this nugget!"

"I'm not team rocket." Said Hanna, unaware that all the other trainers on the bridge were watching her.

"You're just as bad as them for helping." Answered the trainer, still searching through the unconscious James' pockets.

Hanna thrust her hand into James' secret pocket and grabbed the nugget.

"Here, I'll give it to you, but only if you help me beat the gym." She said.

The trainer squinted at her through the rain, "What?"

"You help me beat the gym and I'll give you the nugget." She repeated.

He hesitated a minute.

"Alright, but after that you never talk to me again." He said.

She nodded and handed him the nugget.

He took her to the pokecenter and gave her lunch, but still kept his hood jammed firmly over his face so that she couldn't see him.

They were silent through the whole meal, but at the end she asked him, "I need to call you by something. What's your name?"

He looked at her, she was pale, and with black hair streaked with blue and luminous grey eyes. Her frame was slender, even skinny, and her clothes looked cheap and old. She didn't _look _like she could be trusted, but she did need a name.

"Greg," He answered shortly.

"Hanna," She said, smiling at him, but he ignored her.

She stood up and picked up her pokeballs, she noticed that although he had six pokeballs clipped onto his belt, only three of them were being used.

I wonder what his third pokémon is, she wondered.

"Well, shall we go?" She said.

"Now? You haven't had any training to beat the gym." Said Greg in surprise.

"I have been working on the bridge for the past eight years." She said.

"Eight years? How old are you?"

"Sixteen, legally I was too young to work when I started, but I had to help my mum out somehow… then when I was eleven she died and I was left to look after myself. I suppose I have it better off than some families."

Greg looked at her bitterly, you have no idea, he thought.

The gym was the first Hanna had ever been in, and she looked around it in awe, Greg appeared to be very laid back about the whole progress, but inside he was a ball of nerves. The gym was a series of small bridges over a large pool, a few trainers were standing on the bridges at certain points, and at the end of the bridges was a larger platform on which a tall lady with purple hair stood.

"That's Violet, she's the gym leader while Misty's away." Whispered Greg.

Hanna nodded, for a gym leader Violet didn't look too scary.

She took the quickest path along the bridges to Violet, but a pretty girl wearing a black bathing suit and with black hair stopped her.

"I'm more than a match for you. You'll never get to Violet." She boasted.

"Go, Eevee," Said Hanna, not bothering about the preliminary introductions that usually preceded a pokémon match.

"Seaking, water gun," Said the girl.

"Eevee, tackle."

Eevee tackled the seaking a little too hard and it was knocked backwards into the girl. The girl stumbled backwards and fell into the water with a splash; a small blue stone fell out of her hand as she did so. Eevee bounded forward and happily ate it. Hanna tried to stop her eevee but it was too late. A blue light emanated from eevee and when it dimmed again the eevee was a sleek blue pokémon.

The girl gasped from the water, "Your eevee ate my water stone!" She shouted.

Hanna stood still in shock, she couldn't speak, element stones were expensive and she would have to pay the girl back more than she could afford. This day gets worse and worse, she thought unhappily.

Greg took pity on her and stepped forward, "She couldn't help it, and you should be less careless with your gear." He said, "Now, are you going to finish this battle or not?"

The girl gasped angrily, "No, I refuse to fight against a thief! I'm going for a swim." She said, and returned her Seaking to the pokeball.

Hanna swallowed and returned eevee to the pokeball. She crossed the last small bridge to the platform.

Violet smiled.

"Welcome to Cerulean gym. I am Violet, temporary leader while my sister is away with Ash trying to find that meddlesome Gary Oak. I always knew he would get into trouble with team rocket."

Hanna felt Greg stiffen at the mention of Gary Oak, what's his problem? She thought irritably, she was angry because of her vaporeon, she would have liked a flareon.

"I am Hanna, I am going to battle you and hopefully beat you," She said.

"I doubt you will beat me," Said Violet, "Still, as a gym leader I have to battle all trainers who wish."

Hanna turned to Greg, "Can I borrow Bulbasaur?" She asked.

"What?"

"You _said _you'd help me beat the gym." Said Hanna, "And after what I did for you…"

Greg thought of James lying unconscious on the bridge.

"Fine! Here!" He said, shoving the pokeball in her hand.

"Good, Bulbasaur, I choose you."

Violet looked uncertain for a moment before choosing Horsea.

"Horsea, bubble." She said.

"Bulbasaur, vine whip," Said Hanna lazily, the horsea fainted immediately.

Violet screamed, "My horsea! Here, take the badge, I won't let my pokémon stand this injustice any longer."

Hanna took the offered badge and pinned it to her singlet.

"I want to battle you too, you know?" Said Greg.

Violet looked up from Horsea, "Fine, Seel, go!"

"Jolteon, thundershock." Said Greg.

The seel fainted almost as quickly as the horsea had.

"You two! Coming in, destroying my pokémon! Here, take your badges and leave!" Screamed Violet.

Greg shrugged and took the badge, "What about a TM? Aren't you meant to give us one too?" He asked.

Violet fumbled inside her pocket, "Fine!"  
Greg took the TM and gave it to Hanna, "For Vaporeon, it won't know any water moves yet."

"Thanks," She said, he just shrugged and exited the gym.

Hanna followed Greg to the mart, where he sold the nugget. Then she watched him as he bought a collapsible bike from the bike store.

"Huh? What's he doing?" She thought.

He ignored her staring through the window as he bought his bike, but he did wonder what she was doing spying on him.

She followed him as he walked south towards Saffron, holding his collapsible bike in his hands.

At the gates of Cerulean she stopped, she didn't want to go out into the wild without a few supplies.

Half an hour later she emerged from her room with her backpack packed and a new supply of pokeballs.

She paused at the gates of Cerulean and looked behind her, "I might not ever see this town again." She said sadly, then she noticed five people coming down the street, at the head of them was a very angry looking James.

"Shit!" She said, and then she started running.


	2. Stop following me!

**Gold Digger**

_Hanna was one of the Nugget Bridge trainers, until she met Greg. But she didn't know that he was the son of the infamous Gary Oak… (Set about twenty years after Ash become champion)_

Chapter two: Stop following me!

Greg set his pack down on the ground and surveyed the sky, it was almost sunset, if he wanted to set up camp in the light he'd better begin.

He walked around for a while, searching for wood and then lit the fire, he heard a whimpering inside his pokeballs and smiled. The day hadn't been good, first that stupid girl had insisted on borrowing his jolteon, then she had followed him as he bought his bike, and it had rained until three o'clock, making him wet and cold.

Still, at least I have my pokémon, he thought.

He brought a tin of meat out of his bag and opened it, and then he let two of his pokémon out. They ate up the meat eagerly, and he smiled at them happily. He heard a twig snap and turned around. Where had it come from?

"Damn it! Stupid vines!" Said a familiar voice. He groaned inwardly.

"Why are you following me?" He asked crossly.

"I'm not following you! I was being chased and had to run, so I ran the way you went, it was by chance." Said Hanna, as she stumbled out of the long grass, a long vine trailed around her foot.

"Chased by who?" Asked Greg sharply.

"Chased by James and the Nugget Bridge crew, of course. They resented me leaving, with stolen property."

Greg sighed in relief, so it wasn't him they were after.

"But do you think you could help me? I kind of don't have a tent and don't want to have to sleep out side in the dark."

"No!" Said Greg loudly, "It's your own fault."

"I had James chasing me because of you. Aren't you gonna at least do something for me?"

"Go back to Cerulean, it's your home."

"I can't, I _owe _a nugget to James, or rather you owe it. And that water girl is probably gonna want me to pay her back for the stone."

"It's your own fault."

"But James is gonna kill me if I go back there." Said Hanna, and Greg noticed a faint tremor in her voice.

"Well, bad luck. We all have to die some day." He said, not looking at her and hoping that she didn't mean what she said.

"Please?" Said Hanna, a tear slid down her cheek, "I can't go back, I really can't, I've wanted to go on a pokémon journey my whole life, and I've wanted to get away from James my whole life, and everything. Please don't make me go back?" She begged.

Greg sighed, he'd never had any trouble refusing anyone before, but she was different, and he _did _owe her.

And that was how he found himself sharing a tent with a hyper active sixteen year old…

"Go to sleep." Muttered Greg sleepily, an hour later.

"But it's so exciting! I've never slept in a tent before!"

"I'm tired, I need to sleep so I can get to Vermillion by the end of tomorrow."

"You're going to Vermillion? Why don't you beat the Saffron gym leader first?"

"Because, Lt. Surge is easier to beat. If I beat him first then I can go back and beat Sabrina afterwards with better pokémon."

"Oh… So what pokémon does Lt. Surge use? Should I use my geodude or my vaporeon against him?" Asked Hanna excitedly.

"He uses electric pokémon, and I don't really care what you use, because I'm not going to be there." Said Greg, beginning to get angry.

"What do you mean? I thought we'd beat him together, since we're both going there and all."

"_I _am going to Vermillion. _You _are going back to Saffron. Like you planned."

"But I planned to go with you." Said Hanna sadly.

"I planned to go alone."

"And I thought we could even do the league challenge together, and become friends, I've never had a friend before…"

Greg found himself actually pitying her, but forced himself to answer sarcastically, "I wonder why?"

"It's because I was supposedly unlucky, dad ran off when I was born, mum died when I was eleven, I have always been poor…"

"Wonderful, really, but I didn't need your life history."

"What about you?" Said Hanna; ignoring the snubs she received. "Why don't you have any friends?"

"I do have friends, just not with me at the moment." Said Greg, gritting his teeth.

"Then how come you have no numbers in your phone, apart from your dad?" Asked Hanna innocently.

"You went through my PHONE!" Shouted Greg, suddenly awake.

"Yeah, I was playing Ekans on it, then I decided to see whose numbers you had."

"THAT'S IT!!! I've had enough of this! In the morning you are going straight back to Cerulean, or where ever else you plan to go, but you are NOT coming with me!"

"But I thought we were friends?" Said Hanna sadly, "I guess I should've known, nobody ever lets me even have a chance…"

Greg raised his hand above the unwary Hanna, but then forced it down again, "I'm sleeping outside for tonight, and you are not coming with me."

"That's okay, goodnight, Greg." Said Hanna happily.

Greg slept a very uncomfortable and cold night outside while Hanna slept happily inside.

In the morning she walked out of the tent, still wearing her singlet and jeans, even though they looked a little dirtier.

"Morning!" She said happily.

Greg grunted groggily from his sleeping bag beside the dead fire.

"I'll make breakfast for you." Said Hanna happily.

She scurried around the make shift campsite for half an hour making his breakfast. Once she was done, she squatted by him holding the plate so that the scent wafted near his face.

Greg sat up and made sure his hood was still over his face, "Thanks," He said.

"That's okay, y'know I was wondering…" Hanna looked at Greg expectantly and he stopped with a forkful of food half way to his mouth.

"Yes…" He said cautiously.

"I'm really sorry about going through your phone and following you and all, but since we're both going to Saffron before Vermillion and I don't have map, could we go there together, it's not more than half a days journey.

Greg hesitated, it was only half a day, and they were both going, and even if she was annoying, she _had _made him breakfast.

"Alright, but at Saffron we split up."

She nodded happily, "That's fine by me."

He opened his mouth and took a big bite of the meat she had prepared him for breakfast.

He gaped and spat it up.

"WHAT IS THIS!!!" He roared.

"Oh, I don't know, I found it in your bag, here's the tin for it." Said Hanna innocently.

Greg read the tin, "You gave me food that was meant for JOLTEON! Don't you read labels at all? You stupid idiot, I'll probably get food poisoning from this."

Hanna cringed, "I'm sorry, I really am, but I need glasses, I just saw a tin in your bag and thought it must be food."

"You went through my bag as well? Have you learnt nothing? If you give me food, give me your own!"

"I didn't bring any food." Said Hanna quietly.

"You mean you expected to make a two day journey without food? What were you thinking? You must be the most stupid trainer I've ever met!" Said Greg loudly.

"I thought I could share with you, I didn't realise it was so long, and I didn't have any money to buy food. All I bought was a pokeball, just in case I ran into any pokémon. I'm sorry, I really am stupid." Said Hanna, a tear fell down her pale cheek.

Greg felt a wave of guilt, he had made her cry; HE had made a girl cry! And back home I was so good with them, he thought guiltily, and I suppose she _does _mean well.

An awkward silence existed for a minute. Hanna sat there with tears flowing silently down her cheeks, before sobbing loudly and picking up her bag.

"I should never have come, I'm sorry for everything. I'm stupid and worthless and I don't deserve to live." She said, still crying.

Greg placed the bowl of food on the ground and stood up as she left the campsite, "Wait! I'm sorry!" He called after her.

She turned around, "Really?" She said, the tears disappearing instantly.

"Really, I'm sorry for calling you stupid and everything, I shouldn't have, I just didn't think." Said Greg.

"So I can come with you to Saffron?"

"No!" Greg said quickly, "I mean, no, I'm going alone, a private trainer journey to enhance my relationship between me and my pokémon."

"Alright," Said Hanna sniffing, "I suppose we all need them, I'll go on one too."

Greg sighed; at last, the stupid girl was seeing sense, "Great, I'll, uh, pack up the campsite and then I'll be heading off."

"I'll go now, I suppose there's nothing you want me to do."

"Nothing, nothing at all." Said Greg.

"Goodbye," Said Hanna, and turned around the corner on the path that lead to Saffron.

"At last," Said Greg, "Rid of the stupid girl."

And Hanna, standing just out of sight, smiled an evil smile as he said it.

Greg hoisted his pack on his back after he had finally finished packing up the camp, now I can go to Vermillion, he thought.

He turned around the corner and found Hanna waiting there.

"Agh!" He screamed girlishly.

"Hey, Greg, I've finished my private trainer journey, so why don't we go to Saffron together?" She said happily.

"NO! Just stop following me!" He yelled, and jumped onto his collapsible bike that he had bought with the money from the nugget. He rode off as fast as he could and Hanna looked after him with an odd smile on her face…

AN: Please review, only my second fic.


	3. Saffron and Hanna's revenge

**Gold Digger**

_Hanna was one of the Nugget Bridge trainers, until she met Greg. But she didn't know that he was the son of the infamous Gary Oak… (Set about twenty years after Ash become champion._

Chapter three: Saffron

Hanna followed his bike tracks for half an hour before getting bored.

"I suppose it's not worth too much effort to get my revenge?" She mused.

A rustling in the grass distracted her; she put one hand protectively on her pokeballs.

A bull like pokémon with a brown mane leapt out of the bushes and stared at her; it's eyes bloodshot.

"Tauros?" Said Hanna cautiously.

The pokémon grunted and pawed the ground impatiently, and then it charged. Hanna flung herself out of the way and released geodude.

"Geodude, rock throw!" She shouted.

Her geodude threw rock at the Tauros, now charging away from them, it did a pin turn and raised clouds of dust.

Then it charged at them again, for the second time Hanna flung herself out of the way, this time releasing another pokeball.

"Vaporeon, go!" She shouted.

Then suddenly she realised that neither the Tauros nor the Vaporeon were there, only her Geodude.

"Huh?" She said bewildered, "Where'd they go?"

She saw her pokeball lying on the ground, with the light on, "Well, there's Vaporeon at least."

She picked it up and was about to place it in her belt when she noticed that Vaporeon's pokeball was still in her belt, then that meant…

"Go! Pokemon?" She said nervously. The tauros almost exploded from the pokeball and turned to Hanna.

"ROS!" It roared, and she flinched away from it.

"I guess I just caught a tauros…" She said uncertainly, "But that doesn't help me get to Saffron."

The tauros looked at her angrily and made to disappear into the grass. "Hey, come back here." Yelled Hanna.

The tauros ignored her and disappeared into the long grass.

"Wait!" Said Hanna.

She ran off into the long grass after the tauros, from ahead of her she heard it charging.

"Damn! I'll never get it now." She thought miserably. She turned to go back to the path, but the long grass was too tall for her to see over. She parted the blades and pushed on.

After fifteen minutes she realised she was lost, in a field of extremely tall grass.

"Damn! Stupid tauros." She shouted.

She heard a thundering of hooves off to her right and turned around. The tauros burst out and almost knocked her over. She managed to swing herself up on its back to prevent from being trampled. Then she was riding a practically wild tauros.

She clung onto its back for about half an hour before it reached the path again and stopped, exhausted. She climbed gingerly off its back and clung to its mane, shivering in fear.

"I hate heights." She said slowly.

The tauros feebly jerked its head.

"I suppose you're tired" Said Hanna unsympathetically, "If you'd just stayed with me in the first place."

The tauros turned feeble red eyes towards her, and she felt something inside her melt, "Alright then, hang on a second." She said.

Hanna reached inside her bag and took out a potion. "It's my only one, so you'd better be good." She said sternly.

After giving the potion to her tauros she sat down on the path, "How am I supposed to get to Saffron now? It's gonna be dark before I can get there."

She looked at the tauros, its eyes were still bloodshot. "Is there something wrong with you? You don't look too well." Said Hanna. "Perhaps you need to go to a pokecenter?"

The tauros nodded its head in agreement, and then turned around so that its side was facing her.

"Oh, no, not again." Moaned Hanna, but she reluctantly got up on the Tauros anyway. "Follow those bike tracks." She ordered, "And be careful with me, please?"

* * *

Saffron was big. Thought Hanna in awe. Very big. She asked a man where the poke center was, and he pointed sullenly down the street.

'Big, but not friendly,' She said to herself.

She found the pokecentre and entered, then stopped as she saw something totally impossible. Greg was backing up against the wall, as a man held a long knife and nurses screamed.

'Greg?' She wondered.

Hanna looked around the room. It was your average pokecenter, with chairs and tables, a place to eat and a place for pokemon. She wondered vaguely whether or not it would be better to run, but then decided to get revenge on Greg, her way.

She ran up to the man with the knife just as he slashed at Greg, and hit him over the head with her backpack.

'How dare you?' She screamed shrilly. 'Do you have any idea how sick my tauros is, and you sit here making all the nurses scream? I'm disgusted at you.'

The man turned around, and for a minute both him and Greg had identical expressions of surprise on their faces. Then Hanna kneed him in the groin and punched him in the face. He fell down on the ground unconscious.

The nurses looked at Hanna in surprise.

'Well? Are you gonna fix my tauros or not?' Said Hanna impatiently.

'Of course,' said a nurse faintly.

Hanna smiled and threw the pokeball.

Then she grabbed Greg by the arm and hauled him outside.

'What on earth was that, Hanna?' He spluttered.

'Simple, you were in trouble, I saved your life.' She answered complacently.

'I have to get out of here.' He muttered.

'_We _have to get out of here,' corrected Hanna.

'What do you mean? We?'

'If you don't let me come with you, I'll hand you into the police.'

'The police? Hanna, what are you on about?' Asked Greg angrily. 'I do you a favour by helping you beat a gym, and you threaten me with the police.'

'I'm not dumb, Greg, I saw the badge on that man's jacket, he's a member of the special police. You let me go with you and finish beating the league, or I'll hand you in.'

Hanna saw Greg stiffen. _So he does have something to hide,_ she thought triumphantly, _I knew it!_

'Fine! Get your Tauros and we'll leave.' Said Greg.

'I have to beat Sabrina first.'

'She's too good, wait until you've beaten a few more trainers before you challenge her.' Said Greg impatiently. 'Now get your stupid tauros and we'll leave.'

'Okay.' Said Hanna, smiling happily.

* * *

Again that night Greg decided to sleep outside. Again that night Hanna slept in the tent peacefully while he shivered. She was getting her revenge on Greg, and he could do nothing about it.

A/n: I know that was a rather weak ending, but it gets better - soon.


End file.
